Some Sokkaly Advice
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Kataang: What happens when Aang tells Sokka how he feels mark 2? NOW WITH MOKKA MomoSokka. Complete.
1. Sokka

**I could NOT help myself. Seriously. Totally Kataang. (eee... so cute!)**

**This is something I could envision happening not to far in the futureof the show. **

**Just a quick drabble fic. I'll update if anyone asks of me.**

**It's a follow up from THE FORTUNETELLER EP.**

_**Send me money. Then I'll own Avatar. Well... maybe.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AFTER A LONG JOURNEY ON APPA (assuming they get him back)**_

Aang was sitting and watching as Sokka pulledhis sleeping bag, at the edges straightening it out for sleep; while Katara went off to gather firewood and Toph set up her "tent" far away enough from Appa and the rest of the group as she could.

But he could watch Sokka silently no longer, heaving a breath, he quietly whipped around him, wanting to get something off his chest, stood next to him, rocked back and forth on his feet and then blew at the air nonchalantly. "So?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired" his companion said obliviously, not recognizing that his friend wanted to talk.

"That's nice. Hey. Sokka?"

He eyed him wearily "what's up, twinkle toes?"

"Twinkle toes?"

"Yeah. It kinda stuck."

The curious look disappeared quick from the young airbender's face and he shrugged his shoulders "Whatever. I just wanted to say thanks..."

"Don't mention it."

"Aren't you going to ask what for?"

"Well I just thought it was the usual... thanks for being Sokka type thing."

Aang raised an eyebrow, "thanks for being Sokka?"

"You're welcome."

Sokka fluffed out his sleeping bag a little more.

Aang persisted. "That's not what I meant. I kinda wanted to thank you for being alright with me liking Katara."

"Hey, what's family for?" Sokka said nonchalantly, and settled down to get in his sleeping bag.

A second later he was upright, like a walking mummy encased in his sleeping bag.

"What?" He screetched triping over himself and getting a face full of dirt.

Aang turned back to him. "When you told me you knew how I felt that time. It was really great. I thought you'd be a little more..."

"What time?" He said looking up and spluttering on granules of the earth as he spoke, getting a little hysterical, as Sokka usually does.

"You never told me you like..."

He began again, but a female voice behind him cut in.

Aang's face grew dark and ominious.

"Like what?"The girlsaid juggling a small mound of firewood.

"Like Momo." Sokka cut in sheepishly laughing and rubbing the back of his neck, throwing a warning look to Aang when Katara wasn't looking.

"Yeah." Aang laughed harder, though a little strained.

Katara gave him a weird look.

"But he doesn't know how to tell Momo" Sokka continued still glaring at Aang.

"Well... I'm sure Momo knows how he feels" Katara said a little curiously.

"I don't think so" continued Sokka looking at Aang. "I mean, it's good to be sure he knows... just in case anything happens again... you know... with the fire nation or something..."

"I'll make sure I tell Momo for him if he feels embarrassed." Katara said, smiling at Aang.

"Thanks Katara. I can always count on you." He said a little woozily. Close call.

"Yeah. But Aang might ALSO want to tell Momo himself... just in case."

"OK. Gotcha." Katara said, pointing a finger on her free hand sarcastically at her brother.

"Hey. Thanks Sokka."

He played dumb in his sister's presence "For what?"

"For being Sokka."

"You and me talk later" he mouthed back, when she'd turned her back again.

"What was that?" Asked Katara.

"Nothing!" The boys chimed, before Sokka dusted himself off, Aang walked away whistling andtwirling his staffand Katara herself, shook her head and laid out the firewood.


	2. Firelight Talk

_**Wow. Pretty reviews.**_

_**OK. Let me know if you want me to continue**_

_**---------------------**_

Later on, after Toph had gone to bed and Sokka was snoring from behind Appa, Aang and Katara sat by the campfire.

"It's good to have him back, isn't it?" Katara said perceptively, hugging her knees to her chest and looking at Appa.

"Yeah." Said Aang, crosslegged and looking to his sleeping animal friend as well. "You have no idea what it was like." He said with a small frown at the memory.

Katara reached out and touched his arm.

"Yes we do" She was talking about Sokka and herself. "We're a family, Appa included and we waterbenders are very defensive of our family."

He lost the frown. She always knew how to make him feel better.

"Thanks Katara"

It was good to know he wasn't alone.

"So... Momo?" She began with a quizative expression.

"Yep... Momo" Aang repeated in his usual airy voice.

She continued. "How long now?"

"You know..." he caught her eye and didn't break contact. "Since we first saw each other."

She cracked a smile. "Aang. You're a terrible liar."

He feined looking depressed and looked down at his legs. "I know." His voice went a little croaky "Did Sokka tell you?"

"No. He didn't have to. You were talking about Toph this afternoon" she looked a little sad but as though she was putting on excitement for her friend "Are you going to tell her?" Katara asked, sitting on her knees and turning on her side to face him.

Wide eyed he looked at her without blinking for a moment. _She had to be blinder than Toph! They'd even kissed and she thought he was talking about Toph!_

_She was a little edgy, nice enough... but..._

"Toph?" He squeaked out.

"I just don't know why you couldn't tell me about it? I mean... Sokka? Sure he's a guy and all... but I thought we talked to each other..." She ranted, hardly listening and moving her hand around expressivly as she went.

He turned to face her, an evident blush on his face as he got on his knees, stared at her face to face and grabbed her hands in his.

"We do talk to each other" he stressed, wanting her to calm down.

She nodded, looking back at him.

Not knowing what to do next, he casually leaned towards her, even though he was frightened to do so. If she said anything about it, he could just pretend he was looking for something.

All of a sudden a figure shot up from behind Appa. They should have heard the ceasing of the snoring.

"You told her?" Came Sokka's voice sounding wide awake and somewhat incredulous, especially at their compromising position.


	3. How was she supposed to react?

_**Don't own Avatar. Want to hear me sing it?**_

_**-----------------------------------------**_

"You told her?" Came the voice from the background.

The Avatar looked as though he wanted to smack himself in the head with something or at least Sokka.

Maybe he could earthbend him into the ground again. Well, ok... it wasn't him that did it last time, but he still was in the ground which was good enough for him (exactly where a good place for him would be right now).

Aang dropped Katara's hands and got up, stretching in an exaggeratory fashion. "Well, we best be getting some rest."

Katara on the other hand looked at her brother pointedly, ignoring Aang's escapist tactics. "No he hasn't."

Sokka looked at Aang who had a pained expression. "Well... tell her now! It's like I'm not even here" he said, edging closer to the action.

"She's asleep isn't she?" Katara argued back to her brother.

"Uhhh... Katara... No, she's not" He said, staring right at her.

Grinning sheepishly Aang covered again "it's late. We can do this all tomorrow."

"No" Sokka said stubbornly. "I'm not waiting another minute to see you hit on my sister. You either do it now like we planned or I'm going back to sleep."

"What?" Shrieked Katara.

The young airbender looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Katara. I wasn't going to tell you" He shot Sokka a look. "Right now." Abashed, he turned away. "I can understand if you don't want to see me right now... it's just.." he took a deep breath and let it all tumble out.

"You said before that you needed me and after I lost Appa... I realized that I needed you too."

"Hit on me?"

He had no where to run, so he just didn't look at her and didn't answer.

"Hit on me?" She continued.

"Yep" filled in Sokka, being oh, so very helpful "he had it bad there for a while, but I told him it's now or never. Someday you're going to have to grow up and..."

But Katara was ignoring him, focused on Aang.

"You!" This time it was Katara's fury that got the better of her "You!" she repeated "Mister 'Well, I'd rather kiss you than die'!"

Aang still didn't turn around. This was so humiliating in front of Sokka. He still didn't know... but it was a life or death situation anyway. He was sure he would have understood. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"So I suggest we kiss, **me**... and when I suggest it's a bad idea! and now all of a sudden you're like 'I like you'."

"I didn't say that" he said quietly.

"Well do you?" She said angrily.

"Yeah. Do you?" Said Sokka eyeing him suspiciously and realizing he hadn't got the whole story here.

Toph's rock tent door came down and she stormed out, adding to the yelling. "What is going on out here?"

"Shhh!" said Sokka, putting a finger to his lips and she put her foot down, sending the earth cracking beneath his feet and disturbing Appa who let out a low half growl, half moan.

_Was he going to get any privacy here?_

"Yes!" Aang yelled, took up his staff, swung it out into a kite and jumped on... going sailing out into the cold winter night.

"That went well" mused Sokka as Katara started walking away herself. "I'm getting all emotional now." He looked at Toph. "Where's Momo? There's something I want to tell him."

She sent one last earth rumble underneath his feet and went back to her makeshift tent.

"Fine! Don't pay any attention to the boomerang guy talking about love in the middle of the night!" He said, then got back in his sleeping bag grumbling and fell straight back asleep.


	4. Almost the End

When Sokka awoke, Momo was snuggled under his pit. Looking a little squashed but content.

"Momo!" He hugged him, squeezing the eyes of the leemur near out of it's sockets.

The campground was quiet and there was no sign of either Katara or Aang.

Suprisingly, Toph was packing up Appa with their gear.

"If we're in the air, you should be able to see Aang or Katara."

She didn't call them by their nicknames. This was absurd. Or maybe she was just concerned.

"You didn't..." he was about to say 'see what just happened' but realized that wasn't the case. She however, got the mark right on target.

"What goes on between you and your little rodent friend is your business" she said, smirking to herself, as if she was sharing a private joke between one person.

"My sister should be near the water... unless the firenation got to her" his face went dark. "Those firenation!"

"And Aang?"

"Well, he's not going far without his flying bison. He'll be back." He got up and let Momo go, turning to scratch Appa's belly where he could reach.

The young airbender himself arrived - dusty from spending the night out in the trees, contemplating.

His eyes turned to worried when he looked over his trusty band of travellers.

"Katara? Where's Katara?" He said, a little crazy looking.

"Well, not with you... obviously." Sokka said, being helpful once again.

"We were just going to go out and look for her. And you." Toph filled it. Flinging the last of the supplies, Sokka's sleeping bag on the animal, not rolled up.

"Hey!" Yelled Sokka.

"I'll go!" volunteered Aang as he jumped aboard the bison. "You two stay right here."

The bison took off and Toph shot up a huge boulder under her to get her as far away from Sokka as she could.

-----------------------

Aang soon found Katara near a little stream, curled up and sleeping. He liked watching her while she slept but there was no time for that right now.

He landed Appa and came up to her waking her gently.

She opened her eyes slowly, vision blurry. "Aang?" She said cautiously.

Aang gave a small smile, not wanting to overstep the boundaries after last night.

She got up and dusted herself off, watching as he distanced himself.

"Aang. You can touch me, you know."

He grinned and gave her a small hug.

"Thanks." she replied.

"About last night..." he started, feeling as sheepish as ever.

"Over it" she replied.

"So we're friends?"

She bended some water out of the stream and let it drift over his head before releasing it as a big puddle to fall on his weary face.

"You look a little tired" she said.

"Oh." The water dripped down. "Thanks."

"Aang?"

This was getting awkward, but Aang was ok with it. It wasn't anything like what happened last night (the shame).

"Yeah?"

"If I were to, say, suggest kissing you again..." she wanted to finish. 'Would you... not think it the most repulsive thing in the world?'...

but he cut in before she got there.

Placing his lips on hers, in a 'I've been waiting to do this a long time, but have I got it right?' type way (if it was a way).

Suprised, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Just a little kiss... but saying all the things they'd both wanted to say for such a long time.

They broke apart smiled and Aang went in for a second kiss, when he got a mouthful of salted water.

He looked up, and got a devious grin on his face - lifting his hands, harnessing a big wave and letting it go, saturating them both.

They both broke out laughing as they washed back up on the shore.

"These are the only clothes I have" she said at last, not angry but asserting her point.

"Me too." He looked down and then went on "looks like Sokka will have to deal with us naked on the way."

Katara considered "I'm keeping these on." she said.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She looked to him with recognition of the new step in their relationship.

"I like you Katara"

"I know. I like you too Aang".

And that day was going to be the brightest day that had been for a while...


	5. A Romance Begins

"Oh Momo" Boomerang boy or Ponytail boy (as he didn't like to be called) stroked the bug-eyed lemur.

"When I first met you I wanted to eat you, but now... I like you. Unless we run out of food. Then I might want to eat you again."

Toph kicked at the dirt angrily. "Where are Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes? I don't have all day to sit around and hear Snoozles serenade a rodent."

"He's a lemur" Sokka stressed about the creature on his shoulder.

"Whatever"

A very wet Avatar and waterbender came out of the clearing walking in front of Appa.

The earthbender heaved a sigh of relief at their footsteps. "That better be them."

"It's a beautiful day today isn't it?" Said Aang with a loud, exuberant voice.

"You know... I never noticed it until now..." said the girl beside him.

Sokka glowered. "No disgusting smoochy talk. I didn't sign up on this mission... thingie... to hear disgusting smoochy talk."

"Hear, hear!" Said Toph, slapping his hand.

"Who's being smoochy?" Aang asked curiously.

Sokka threw his hands up frustrated. "Just keep it on a 'need to know' basis alright?"

Katara stepped in front of him. "Keep _what_ on a need to know basis?"

"You. Him. My sister finally making things official with the Avatar. NEED. TO. KNOW." He stressed again, jumping around like the lemur itself and going a bit out of his mind at their mind games.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sokka." His sister said, clasping hands with the Avatar.

The Avatar grinned at her. "No idea" he affirmed.

"GAH!" Shouted Sokka, clearly frustrated and accidently threw his boomerang into a tree.

-----------------------

Although Aang and Katara didn't admit it until months later, after the war... each landing of Appa was usually commemorated by an extremely long gathering of food by the two in which Sokka would regularly complain that there was something going on - although he couldn't prove it.

However, Momo, Appa and Toph knew better. That Katara and Aang enjoyed being close to one another. That their winking and flirting during waterbending practice was gradually consumated with sweet, salty kisses far away from Sokka.

And when Sokka finally knew the truth, although he claimed he knew it all along, he was happy to go between the southern air temple and the south pole with the two. Fulfilling their duties of building up both tribes.

He couldn't think of anyone better for his sister.

Although, he secretly preferred no one at all.

And Sokka and Momo lived happily ever after (Momo uneaten). Until a crazy girl named Ty Lee kidnapped Sokka and made him her lurrrrrrrrve slave.

To which Toph found particularly hilarious.

But luckily he was later saved by Suki who got to beat him up and for the next few years (ahem. uhhh... make that teach him to fight).

and Katara and Aang were rarely plagued by such things as the Avatar State ever again after the war (except if anyone... like Zuko tried to break them up... NOOOOO!).

THE END.

**-------------------------**

**I've made up a new pairing - Mokka! Go Momo!**

**You know by adding this story to favorites you will make both Momo and Sokka very happy to be included as a new official pairing.**

**Either that or build support for all Kataang fans everywhere.**

**Review and let me know if you'd like to see more Mokka. Or another Kataang "one shot" from me (yeah, it's five shots. I got suckered in by my beautiful reviewers).**

**Try checking out my Toko (Toph/Zuko) fics and if you don't like the pairing - let me know why. But I think, give them a few years and they'd be perfect together.**

**I'm not weird. They're exactly alike! A La - the episode The Chase.**

**Thanks for all reviews and favorites.**

**Ciao!**

**J.L**


	6. Note

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Just telling everyone to go to my joke fic "The 101 on The Unshippable Tokka" (at my profile) and VOTE for the WORST ship in Avatar.

And take the Tokka challenge if you think you can write a decent Sokka/Toph fic.

Let me tell you... Tokka is no Mokka. Now that's a couple that's believable!

From CHAPTER 2 of " The 101 on The Unshippable Tokka"

****

Which ship are you NOT supporting?

Tokka:

The "hey! stop picking on Sokka" ship

or

The "try anything again and you'll get hit in the head with a boulder" ship

Taang:

The "I guess you're not a weenie after all" ship

or

The "It's OK, I didn't want to be the man anyway" ship

Toko:

The "I'm not saying it until you say it first" ship

or

The "at least you're not a sympathetic wuss like Aang or Katara" ship

Zutara:

The "Zuko gets punked by the Avatar State" ship

or

The "I can't stand you, so it makes for hot passion later" ship

Kataang:

The "if I keep up the puppy dog eyes, do you think she'll keep hugging me?" ship

or

The "I've denied I find him cute since episode one, who's going to stop me now?" ship

Sukko:

The "only if you show your feminine side" ship

or

The "hey, maybe I look kinda hot fighting in a dress" ship

Ty Lokka:

The "we're both cute, bubbly, so what if we can't bend?" ship

or

The "if Azula finds out, I'll let her have a turn" ship

Also, Toko fans I've written another addition to "Toph's crush: Tea, Talks and Pai Sho" - the last chapter will go up as soon as it's requested.

Thanks for keeping me writing.

I feed off your ideas and reviews.

Thanks again!

J "not to be punked later by Zutara fans - I'm on your side!" L


	7. Mokka Dead?

**I have to update and tell everyone... I think the Mokka shipping is officially dead.**

Not only did Sokka kiss Suki... (sob!) but Sokka also tried to offer Momo up to the Sea Serpent in the Serpent's Pass.

_"Please accept this humble offering of meat."_

Bah! Spoil my shipping dreams why don't you?

If anyone else feels sorry for Momo, let me know... But perhaps now he's Toph's "seeing eye lemur" - they might both get over Sokka... together.

:D

I'm just joking! ;) I know animal to human relationships don't work!

But... you gotta admit. This ship is better than Foamuki! ;) (shudders)


End file.
